Heretofore in the art, numerous types of security validators have been known and used. Such validators are typically of the tray or slot acceptor types, the former receiving the currency or security into a tray which is then slid into a test position, while the latter receives such currency in a slot and then, by rollers or the like, passes the currency beyond the test station. In either assembly, once the currency or security has been validated and the determination has been made that goods and/or change is to be dispensed in exchange therefor, the currency must be retrieved and appropriately stored for future acquisition by the operator. Means for receiving and retaining such currency are typically referred to as stackers.
Of course, stackers have been previously known in the art and the same have been devised for both tray and slot acceptors. Indeed, known stackers operate on both a gravity feed and mechanically actuated concept. However, known stackers are not capable of efficiently performing in acceptors which are operative for testing and receiving currencies of multiple denominations. In many such acceptors, the multiple currencies are all received and stacked in the same location with the operator having to manually separate the various denominations. Of course, such a technique is extremely inefficient and time consuming. Additionally, in known stackers access to the stacked currency has generally been difficult. Finally, conceptions of stackers which maintain the bills vertically have been difficult to develop because of the tendency of such bills to break out of or spring sideways from the stack.